jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kircone
Kircone was the homeworld of the Tilani, located in the Deep Core. Placement and Consequences Kircone was located inside a star cluster in the Deep Core that severely limited routes in and out. Only two known hyperspace routes had access to the planet. In addition, the star cluster gave the planet a much higher overall light level, resulting in a much thicker forest cover than would normally have been possible. Ironically, this resulted in much less light actually reaching the surface. Terrain and Climate Kircone was a mountainous world whose surface was covered by almost eighty percent water. As a result, the world had an active weather system, though its slightly cooler than average climate neutralized this effect somewhat. The continents contained numerous rivers running through the mountains, and vast stretches of taiga-like forest. The planet had a high gravity, though not so high as to be lethal to humans as some planets did. This did cause problems for those who were not adapted to the higher gravity, and meant that those who were tended to be far stronger than those who weren't. Resources The only mineral resource Kircone had in any notable quantity was a mineral called arlescium. In its natural state it was a dark grey ore, soft and malleable to the point where it could be molded in the hands. However, it could be combined with other metals to create an extremely light alloy that rivaled bes'kar in durability. There were two variants of arlescium alloy: *''Amrik'' alloy, used in the hulls of ships and other large projects. It was relatively easy to make in large quantities, and contained many of the same metals used in the forging of durasteel. Amrik shared the dark grey coloration of the original metal. *''Klas'' alloy, which was lightsaber resistant and extremely light. It was difficult to make and forge, extremely expensive, but worth the investment for someone who had the credits and knew of its existence. It was midnight blue in color and was lightsaber resistant. Klas was used to make weapons, and was also used in the reactor vessels of the Tilani's antimatter reactors and other high-stress ship components. There is at least one documented use of it as a shell in a cybernetic limb, and some use of it in jewelery due to its rare color. Several of the life forms native to the planet could be eaten and were considered to be delicacies among humans and several near-Human races. Some, such as the Kirconen Averin, were extremely valuable due to the danger in hunting them. Bloodgrain was also exported in small amounts, as was the ale made from it. The scarcity of minerals besides arlescium meant that the Tilani developed microelectronics far beyond the manufacturing capabilies of the rest of the galaxy. Flora and Fauna *'Bol'akuls' were massive fishlike creatures that inhabited the oceans of the planet. They were highly predatory and grew up to twenty-five meters long. *The Kirconen Averin was an armored dragonlike creature that grew up to five meters long. They were sufficiently aggressive to render entire portions of the continent they inhabited uninhabitable to the Tilani. Though they massed up to two metric tons due to their biometallic armor plates, they were able to leap easily through the lower branches of the trees in certain parts of the continent and were equally at home in the trees, on the ground, or in shallow water. Averins were extremely agile, especially when transported to worlds with lighter gravity. *The Tselon tree was the major limiting factor in the habitat of the Kirconen Averin as they were the only trees strong enough to support the armored creatures. Tselon wood was easily the hardest wood known to the galaxy, but was rarely found in use by sentient races because of the hazards involved in obtaining it--wherever Tselon trees could be found, so could the Averins. *'Bloodgrain' was a wheatlike plant that produced a dark red grain. It had a strong woody flavor and was often used to distill a form of ale. *'Nol'yens' were game animals. Category:Deep CoreCategory:Non-JvS PlanetsCategory:Non-Canon Worlds